To love thy daughter
by Miss.Know-It-All 2013
Summary: Cat and Carlos have ben an item for over 2 years now. But what happens when a little girl appears in there lives. Will the love for each other fade, or will it rise up even more?


Summary: Cat and Carlos has been an item for over 2 years now. But what happens when a little child appears in their lives. Will the love for each other fade or will it rise up even more?

Carlos P.O.V

I was in the living room with the guys and the love of my life. Cat Valentine. Oh Lord when I say that name it brings chills up my spin. Cat is the best thing that has happened to me. Well other than getting a record deal. Cat has the brownest eyes ever. And she has the best smile and giggle ever. I just really love her.

We were watching a random movie when I got hungry. "I'm hungry." I whined

"Me too" Kendall, James, and Logan said to. We were all looking at Cat. She pretended not to see us, but she finally gave in "Fine. I'll go get some stuff" She said getting up "Byeeee" she said picking up her wallet and leaving. "Bye" we said back. We were in the middle of the movie when the doorbell rang. "GOT IT!" I called, sprinting to the door, expecting Cat or somebody else.

I slung the door open to see a woman with greying hair holding a little girl's hand. She had a duffle bag in her hand.

"Can I... Help you?" I asked.

"Does Carlos Garcia live here?" the woman asked.

"Yes..." I said hesitantly. "That's me."

"Amanda Horton has passed away recently from a... Drug overdose." the woman whispered the last part. "You are the last relative this girl has to care after her.

I looked down at the little girl. She has long wavy brown hair, tan skin, and huge hazel eyes.

"I don't know her." I said, confused.

"You're her father." the woman said. "May we come in?"

My eyes widened and they came in, sitting at the kitchen table. Logan gave me a "what the hell?" look and James looked up from his pillows to see them. The girl ran off and hid behind the love seat.

"Her name is Gabriella Horton, but you're free to change her last name. She is three years old and her birthday is March 15. And like I said she's your daughter.

"Are you sure? Are there any DNA test or something?" I asked totally confused

"Yes there are if you don't believe me." She said pulling out an orange brownish envelope from her bag. I quickly took it and read it.

"Your name is on it" She said giving me the eye

"No it's... Carlos Garcia" I said but whispered my name. I looked back at the guys but they did nothing just sat there eyes and mouth's wide open with shock.

"Well that's all I'm here for." She said getting up. "Oh and take good care of her. She has had a bad past. So as her father make her future… bright. Would Ya?" She said leaving

"Wait you're not just going to-"Carlos said but got cut off when she slammed the door.

"Oh God" He said hoping he would do something. He slowly tuned around to face the guys and the girl.

"Dude you are fried. How are you going to tell Cat that your old girlfriend is dead and you have a daughter?" James said

"YOU HAVE A WHAT." Someone yelled. Carlos turned around and saw… Cat.

Cat's P.O.V

I was driving back to the palm wood with a lot of snacks. When I got to the door it didn't look locked. So I was about to open it when I heard what I think should be James talking.

"Dude you are fried. How are you going to tell Cat that your old girlfriend is dead and you have a daughter?"

That's when it hit me. I barged in and yelled, "You have a what."

Carlos turned around and saw me. I could tell that he was scared. Well good he should be.

"Cat Hey" he said shyly. He looked back at the guys they took a step back.

"Answer my question." I said looking at him

"Cat please do not be mad, but I have a daughter named Gabriella. Her mother died when because she OD'ed. And to be honest I didn't even know she was mine. I know what a big surprise. But know that I know she mine I think that I need to be in her life and start making it better. And I can't do this alone. I'm only twenty and I already have to take care of a little child. All I'm asking is for you to forgive me and help me raise her." He said all in one breathe breathing like crazy.

"Carlos I'm not mad just disappointed. I can never be mad at you. And you don't have to worry I will be with you and help you take care of her. Speaking of her where she is?" I said looking around the room

"I'm right here." I heard a tiny voice. Then she came out of her hiding place which was the slide.

She came over to us. I knelt down to her height.

"Hi there I'm Catharina, but you can call me Cat for short." I said and she nodded.

"I'm Gabriella, but call me Gabby." She said a little shy. I gave her a warm smile already knowing that we were going to be best friends.


End file.
